Duke University proposes to establish a Center for the Study of Developmental Immunology and Host Defenses. Disorders of immunity play a major role in many diseases of children, with infectious disease being the most prominent example. During normal host defense against infec- tion, damage-producing elements of the response may impact on normal tissue function. Disorders of immunoregulation are associated with the development of autoimmune and allergic diseases. Genetic diseases of almost all of the components of the host defense system have been described. The Center will have a number of components. Overall direction will be provided by the Chairman of the Department of Pediatrics, Michael M. Frank, M.D., a recognized expert in the area of mediators of tissue damage, who will act as Principal Investigator. Direct day to day supervision will be provided by Rebecca Buckley, a leading pediatric cellular immunologist. A major component of the Center will be a core laboratory which will be directed by Louise Markert, M.D., Ph.D., a molecular biologist with demonstrated expertise in the area of lymphocyte development and control and by Dr. Buckley. The core laboratory will be supplied and equipped for studies using molecular biological, chemical and cellular techniques. This core facility will allow for both training and a portion of the research of the junior faculty investigators supported by this program. These pediatricians will all be within three years of completing their training. It is intended that one more advanced junior faculty investigator be singled out for more support and a greater measure of independence. Part of the Center proposal involves identification and recruitment of suitable potential pediatric investigators. One pool of candidates resides in the participants in the Duke residency and fellowship programs, the majority of whom enter academic pediatrics. Techniques have also been developed to identify and attract individuals not currently part of the Duke program, including minority candidates. The program for successful candidates includes training in a broad array of scientific areas that are part of the immunologic and host defense process. These junior investigators will spend two to three years in the laboratory of well known and established investigators in the Duke community who work in this general area. In this role, they will become trained in the basic science of their field. The purpose of the program is to develop independent young clinical scientists in this field who can then gain academic appointments and independent laboratory support at Duke or elsewhere. An assurance of such an appointment will be a powerful inducement for entering academic pediatrics in this area, where there is currently a very great need nationwide.